1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module, a display comprising the same and a method for manufacturing a light guiding plate, and particularly to a backlight module having a special pattern, to reduce the dose of light source, solve the problem of collimated light in the conventional backlight module, and reduce the manufacturing cost of the backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development trend of miniaturization and lightweight of electronic device, the volume of backlight module in a display is adapted to this trend. A backlight module is an indispensable element of a display device, usually composed of a backboard, a light guide plate, a light source and multiple optical films.
In the current backlight module, after the light source incidences to the light guide plate, the total reflection is destroyed by dot array, to scatter the light source out of the light guide plate. To evenly scatter the light out of the light guide plate, besides the dot array design, the light source spacing and the distance between the dots should also be considered. If the light source spacing is small, multiple light sources are required, thereby increasing the cost; however, if the light source spacing is large, the hotspot problem will be an issue due to the reduced number of the light source, thereby detrimentally affecting the luminous quality.
Conventionally, in order to solve the hotspot problem of the light guide plate, in most light guide plates, the light entrance side close to the light source is cut out an R-cut or a V-cut. However, it is less economical for an extrusion light guide plate to be cut out an R-cut or a V-cut on a cutting board. A lenticular layer is typically added on the light guide plate to solve this problem. On the other hand, although an injection light guide plate may be made with the R-cut or V-cut, it is not easy to make a thin injection light guide plate, and it remains an obstacle to miniaturization.
However, although the combination of the light guide plate and the lenticular layer can improve light divergence uniformity of the backlight module and reduce the manufacturing costs, it will cause the backlight module to have collimated light phenomenon, thereby degrading aesthetic.
In view of the above, if a backlight module can be provided, which can solve hotspot and collimated light problems and reduces the manufacturing costs at the same time, it would represent a new milestone in the development of the backlight module technology.